The cries of a dead man
by StripedHipster
Summary: "They will find you, Evans." He warned. "I know." And with those words, his flurry of white hair disappeared into the black night, the buildings of Death City swallowing him whole.
1. Resurrection

**HEY! SO THIS IS MY FIRST SOUL EATER FAN FICTION! I HOPE ITS OKAY! ILL ONLY CONTINUE THIS IF I GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS FOR IT! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**_

* * *

His black silk suit glinted in the moonlight lit fog as he strolled down the darkened street. His hands were shoved into his pockets, the cold metal of a gun resting in his palm, ready to shoot if needed.

The bloody grin of moon illuminated the whole town with a eerie sense, causing the albino's senses to be in overload. He was hyperactively aware of the mist that curled around his limbs like a suffocating poison, the tendrils threating to choke the air from his lungs as the spiraled around his tan neck. He frowned as a rhyme began to spin itself into his mind.

_One bright day, on a dark black night_

_Two dead boys went out to fight_

_Back to back they faced each other_

_Drew out swords and shot each other_

_If you think this tale is tall..._

_You can ask the blind man. _

_He saw it all..._

His palms began to sweat as he realized he had a visitor following his every move.

"Evans." A voice sounded behind him.

"What?" He stopped and tensed at the vibrato of the familiar voice.

"I need you to do something for me." The voice trailed off, the serious tone of the man evident in his monotone response.

"What? I'm out. How did you find me?" Soul inquired without turning to face his associate.

"I have my ways…" The voice quirked with an obvious grin to accompany the tone, as the reaper's eyes lit up like the dawn. He was proud of his accomplishments at his young age.

"Of _course_ you do. What do you want, Kid?" Soul demanded, still facing away. Kid was becoming impatient at the man's arrogance. He breathed heavily onto his black and white hair that was shrouding his eyes in the pale moonlight.

"Someone's threatening my… symmetry… lets say. They're trying to assassinate my elite team." The reaper hissed. "They killed Hiro." Kid's face fell into a frown and his thin eyebrows arched downward in anger. His golden eyes alight with fiery hatred at the demise of his agent.

"Sorry. I can't help." Soul shrugged, his smirk fading from his tanned face as his ears rang of the fact that his comrade was dead.

"You're a coward, Evans." Kid snapped as his hand clenched, his silver skull rings digging into his palms.

At this, Soul's tense muscles flipped to face his acquaintance.

"How dare you have the balls to say that to _me_?" Soul growled as he held the young reaper against the wall by his neck.

Kid smiled vaguely, not showing fear at the man's response.

"I'm simply stating a fact. Rejoin the elite team, and you might be able to change your title. Your honor." Kid offered. His words seemed to tantalizing to the other man, they were simply too good to be true. They couldn't be, he could never get his honor back. He could never forgive himself or what had happened.

At his offer, Soul dropped his victim and shook himself off, trying to reign in his fury.

"No. I'm done with that." The white haired man decided taking a deep breath and snaking a shaky hand through his ivory colored hair, raking it back in anxiety.

"They're targeting the company, Soul. They're taking us out, one by one. Killing off the most powerful first." Kid whispered menacingly, not taking to the fact that his offer had been declined, when he was the one putting his life on the line.

"I told you, I'm OUT. I mean it, Kid." Soul growled, his crimson eyes glaring at a building, scanning for the source of a slight sound he had heard earlier.

Soul turned to leave, beginning to stalk off into the cold night once more, but not before he heard the reaper's words of caution to the white haired boy.

"They will find you, Evans."

"I know." And with those words, his flurry of white hair disappeared into the black night, the buildings of Death City swallowing him whole.

* * *

**WHAT DO YA THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THE STORY? REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**-CoolPort-**


	2. Destruction

**HEY! HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**_

* * *

"Drink." A voice growled through the corridor. Silk tapestries hung from the ceiling, and wooden furniture adorned the large hall.

"Y-Yes, master." A weak voice piped as she walked towards him, a pitcher in her small hands, trembling with fear as she walked.

"Good girl." He praised as she poured the wine into the glass next to the kishin that lounged on the silken couch that was adorned with the red eyes of Madness.

He waived her off and she scurried away, not wanting to be near the man any longer, fearing his insanity outbreaks would cause her harm, though she was his favorite servant. She had just arrived yesterday, and he had already taken a liking to the young girl.

Asura frowned at her response to him. He did not like that she was scared of him, sure, he liked being feared, but not by her.

He watched as he dark blonde hair whirled behind her as she walked out of his view.

"Come back." He commanded in a firm tone. She cringed visibly, but turned back around to face him, her terrified soul visible on her face. This was the man who had slaughtered her family in front of her eyes.

She slowly started back next to his side. "Y-yes?"

"Why do you fear me?" He demanded with a cool tone, his usual grin slipping from his face, his distaste present in his voice as though it was laced with the finest poison.

"I-I don't…" She whimpered as her eyes widened, her palms sweating and trembling.

"Don't lie." He hissed, sitting up from his reclined position. He turned towards her, anger in his usually emotionless eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." She cried as she cowered at his sudden movements. His hand that had been on the course to hit her froze. His straight face turned into a scowl, and his eyes narrowed before he regained his composure.

"You may leave." He muttered as he lay back in his usual spot on his throne.

"T-thank you." She whispered as she ran off, tears of fear making their way from her emerald eyes.

Asura frowned as he thought of how broken he had made her. He broke her once strong spirit into a small girl who cowered when he spoke to her, and he hadn't meant to. Yes, he was a monster, but he didn't think that a girl at the age of fourteen should already be that broken and sad. Her eyes that were once full of passion and anger, and _soul_, were now nothing more than blank windows of fear and sadness.

He shook his head of the thoughts of the girl. He couldn't think of her at a time like this. _'Now…'_ he thought, _'how to take care of the "elites"…who's next?'_ He grinned as he thought about this.

He clicked a button on the armrest next to him and a screen popped up on the wall in front of him, flashing pictures of all the ranks in the enemy ranks, before settling upon one picture in particular. The man's blank face adorned with blood red eyes that screamed killer, under a mess of white hair and a shark tooth grin, which was somehow emotionless. Perfect. Asura's smirk widened at his choice.

Little did he know his little servant girl stood by the door, her eyes trained in horror on the scene in front of her. Asura's words rang through the silent room, reaching her ears clearly.

"Kill him." He commanded before snapping the speaker off and relaxing himself back down.

Her eyes widened. They were going to kill him…they _couldn't_. They couldn't kill _him_. He was all she had left.

Asura heard her shallow breathing through the door and her fast heartbeat. "Maka, are you there?" He called turning towards the door in anticipation of her arrival.

She slowly walked into the room, her head hung in defeat, expecting a beating for listening in.

"What are you doing?" He asked at her just standing in the doorway, her body language reading fear.

"Come here." He demanded of the small figure. Her jade eyes snapped up to meet his ruby colored. He smiled vaguely. He only let his emotion show around her, though she did not know of this fact.

She walked over to him cautiously and stood obediently next to him. He could hear her teeth chattering and see her eyes gloss over.

"You don't need to be scared of me…" He informed her with no emotion present on her face.

She just whimpered in response, her arms trembling.

"Sir, we have the girl's room ready in the dormitory." A voice spoke through the speakers next to Asura. Maka's face stayed indifferent as she stared off into nowhere.

"Good. I will send her there, I'm sure she needs to rest." Asura responded as he clicked a button on the intercom.

"Yes sir?" A different voice asked with a small hint of authority to the tone.

"Please report to my room to take the new servant to her room." He commanded.

"Yes sir, I will send someone up immediately." He responded.

Not even moments later two guards knocked on the large wooden door.

Asura called them in and they walked over to Maka holding restraints. They began to tie her arms behind her back before they noticed Asura's glare.

"You really think that is necessary?" He growled.

"Uh, no sir… it was just orders to bring the restraints."

"Then untie her." He ordered angrily. He did not like his property treated like they didn't exist. Though she belonged to him, she was still a human being. He realized how foolish he sounded. He was being hypocritical. He had just killed her family before her, and now he's asking she be treated fairly? He frowned at himself, confused about this swelling feeling in his chest. He felt like he wanted to scream and just run away, his breath felt nonexistent.

The guards took her away and as the door closed, he yelled and buried his head in his hands. This stupid girl was making him feel trapped, even though she was his captive. It was confusing him and causing him to question his ways. The look of horror she had whenever she was around him, her emerald eyes full of crippling fear of him. He wanted to pull his hair out, and he didn't know why. He felt like he was drowning in his thoughts, images of her sad eyes when he killed her family, though that piece of scum she called a father didn't deserve to live, he still felt remorse at his bloody killing of them in front of the young girl's eyes.

The tears that streaked her cheeks as she held her dying mother in her arms as he attacked the death scythe were enough to cripple him. When he turned to finish off her mother, he saw her sitting there; holding her mother, and he went in for the kill, _unblinking_. Until he was stopped by his consciousness bringing him back to his sense of sanity, no matter how small it may have been, it caused him to give mercy to the poor girl. He took her home with him and assigned her as his servant for the rest of her life, or until he had no need for her anymore.

But in the short amount of time she had been there at the manor with him, she had already found her way into his nonexistent heart. She was the only person he could think of throughout his day, and it troubled him to no end. Her sad green eyes staring forlornly into his own made a feeling rise to his chest that he had not felt since before he could remember. Sadness clenched onto his soul, holding him prisoner to his own thoughts. This girl would be the end of him, he was sure of it.

He stared off into nowhere in particular, thoughts revolving around the young girl that he held prisoner inside his insanity. He couldn't bear to think of her anymore, so he let his madness consume him.

With his madness taking over his mind, he felt his limbs move on their own accord, walking towards the door and out into the corridor. He walked down the long hall until he reached the outside garden that started at the back of the mansion and went until the beginning of the woods that shielded the base from prying eyes. He walked past the shrubs that held delicate red and black roses. He kept walking, his robes flapping behind him, his red eyes adorning his many scarves.

He was looking around, until his eyes settled on a gnarled old tree, it was short and round, and the bristles resembled those of a pine, and the bark had been peeled into the shapes of thousands of eyes covering the tree. The plant sat in the middle of a grove, protected by tangles of thorned bushes.

He paced around the grove thinking, trying to imagine a plan to take out Death's "elite" force of assassin weapons.

His mind finally settled on one plan that would work no matter what. He knew that Spirit, the death scythe he had just killed, who was also the father of Maka. He checked his connection list, and Spirit Albarn was also associated with Wes Evans, one of the past elite agent's brothers. Soul Eater Evans. He called to cancel his kill team he had ordered to kill the agent. A better plan had come to mind. He could take them out all at once, though it would hurt Maka.

His plan _would_ work, after all.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
